The present invention relates to centrifuges for separating solid-liquid mixtures, such centrifuges including a rotatable bowl and an abrasion-resistant screw conveyor within the bowl, rotatable on a common axis. More particularly, the present invention is directed to providing improved hard surfacing for the distal surfaces of the conveyor.